Fluids are encountered in a variety of industrial applications and include, for example, gasses, liquids, slurries, pastes, sludges, and combinations thereof. There is a continual need to determine properties of those fluids for purposes of process monitoring, process optimization, and/or process control. Moreover, it is desirable to be able to measure such fluid properties rapidly and in a non-invasive manner, and the use of acoustic sensors provide advantages in this regard. Unfortunately the ability to rapidly, reliably, and efficiently determine fluid properties over a wide range and/or for a variety of fluid types with a single ultrasound based system has been limited. Thus, there is an ongoing need for further contributions in this area of technology.